This invention relates to battery operated inverters and, in particular, to a switching circuit for selectively coupling an EL panel to a source of power and providing substantially zero off current to the panel.
As used herein, a bridge is a circuit having four arms with two pairs of arms connected in parallel between a first pair of terminals. In each pair of arms, the arms are connected in series. The junctions of the arms in each series pair are a second pair of terminals. With unidirectional current elements in the arms and alternate arms conducting simultaneously, a bridge has a DC diagonal across one pair of terminals and an AC diagonal across the second pair of terminals.
As used herein, and as understood by those of skill in the art, “thick film” refers to one type of EL lamp and “thin film” refers to another type of EL lamp. The terms only broadly relate to actual thickness and actually identify distinct disciplines. In general, thin film EL lamps are made by vacuum deposition of the various layers, usually on a glass substrate or on a preceding layer. Thick film EL lamps are generally made by depositing layers of inks on a substrate, e.g. by roll coating, spraying, or various printing techniques. The techniques for depositing ink are not exclusive, although the several lamp layers are typically deposited in the same manner, e.g. by screen printing. A thin, thick film EL lamp is not a contradiction in terms and such a lamp is considerably thicker than a thin film EL lamp.
As used herein, an EL “panel” is a single sheet including one or more luminous areas, wherein each luminous area is an EL “lamp.” An EL lamp is essentially a capacitor having a dielectric layer between two conductive electrodes, one of which is transparent. The dielectric layer can include phosphor particles or there can be a separate layer of phosphor particles adjacent the dielectric layer. The phosphor particles radiate light in the presence of a strong electric field, using relatively little current.
In the context of a thick film EL lamp, and as understood by those of skill in the art, “inorganic” refers to a crystalline, luminescent material that does not contain silicon or gallium as the host crystal. (A crystal may be doped accidentally, with impurities, or deliberately. “Host” refers to the crystal itself, not a dopant.) The term “inorganic” does not relate to the other materials from which an EL lamp is made.
EL phosphor particles are typically zinc sulfide-based materials, including one or more compounds such as copper sulfide (Cu2S), zinc selenide (ZnSe), and cadmium sulfide (CdS) in solid solution within the zinc sulfide crystal structure or as second phases or domains within the particle structure. EL phosphors typically contain moderate amounts of other materials such as dopants, e.g., bromine, chlorine, manganese, silver, etc., as color centers, as activators, or to modify defects in the particle lattice to modify properties of the phosphor as desired. The color of the emitted light is determined by doping level. Although understood in principle, the luminance of an EL phosphor particle is not understood in detail. The luminance of the phosphor degrades with time and usage, more so if the phosphor is exposed to moisture or high frequency (greater than 1,000 hertz) alternating current.
In portable electronic devices, automotive displays, and other applications where the power source is a low voltage battery, an EL lamp is powered by an inverter that converts direct current into alternating current. In order for an EL lamp to glow sufficiently, a peak-to-peak voltage in excess of about one hundred and twenty volts is necessary. The actual voltage depends on the construction of the lamp and, in particular, the field strength within the phosphor powder. The frequency of the alternating current through an EL lamp affects the life of the lamp, with frequencies between 200 hertz and 1000 hertz being, preferred. Ionic migration occurs in the phosphor at frequencies below 200 hertz. Above 1000 hertz, the life of the phosphor is inversely proportional to frequency.
A suitable voltage can be obtained from an inverter using a transformer. For a small panel, a transformer is relatively expensive. The prior art discloses several types of inverters in which the energy stored in an inductor is supplied to an EL lamp as a small current at high voltage as the inductor is discharged either through the lamp or into a storage capacitor. The voltage on a storage capacitor is pumped up by a series of high frequency pulses from the inverter. Capacitive pump circuits are also known but not widely used commercially.
The direct current produced by inverter must be converted into an alternating current in order to power an EL lamp. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,848 (Suzuki et al.) discloses a switching bridge for this purpose. The bridge acts as a double pole double throw switch to alternate current through the EL lamp at low frequency. U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,141 (Kimball) discloses an inverter that produces AC voltage directly. A plurality of inverters are commercially available using either technology.
It is known in the art to couple a plurality of EL lamps to a single supply by switches; U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,198 (Kimball). As noted in the '198 patent, there is a minuscule current flowing through an EL lamp even when the lamp is in the “off” state, theoretically disconnected from the supply. The minuscule current, corresponding to a very small DC bias, has been found to cause ionic migration. Even a small DC bias is harmful, causing shortened life compared to properly driven EL lamps.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a power supply for driving an EL panel from a battery without producing a DC bias on the panel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a symmetrical drive for an EL panel.
A further object of the invention is to provide a symmetrical switching circuit that can be replicated economically to provide individual control for a plurality of lamps.
Another object of the invention is to provide a symmetrical switching circuit having zero off current through an EL lamp.